Alice Rinju
Alice Rinju is the younger sister of Esther Rinju, and has always been relying heavily on her sister. She suffers from diabetes, and initially has trouble making friends. Appearance Alice has long, emerald-coloured hair and green eyes. She cuts her hair during the timeskip and drops her characteristic hairpin, probably to no longer be reminded of her late sister. She has a small and frail body, being the smallest member of the cast after Shizuko and she is about as tall as Emiri Kanashimi. Her breasts are nigh nonexistent, which she considers to be a problem, at least until Act II. According to both Esther and Shou, she does have attractive thighs to make up for it. She has some visible veins and rash on her stomach because of her diabetes, but overall, Alice's skin is said to be soft and beautiful. This all changes when Anisa Nobunaga tortures and mutilates her during Walpurgisnacht, leaving her with permanent scars and cut marks over her entire body with the exception of her face. Anisa also permanently engraved the words "Hate Me" into her stomach and "Whore" and "Devil" into her right and left arms respectively. Alice doesn't pay a lot of attention to her appearance or clothing, especially not in Act II. she usually wears short trousers and shirts. Shou buys her her very first one-piece and a scarf. Due to her lack of breasts, Alice doesn't wear a bra in Act I. In Act II, she owns only one bra, which she only wears when she needs to be formally dressed. She also seems to be fond of wearing T-shirts as one pieces, or at least seems to not care about dressing sleazily. In Act I, Alice usually wears her school uniform without tucking in the shirt or buttoning up the blazer, which adds to her reputation of a difficult pupil. In Act II, she often wears a leather jacket and a T-shirt from the band NO AGE. She owns an entire collection of band shirts. She sometimes wears bandages on her arms to hide the words carved into her arms, though she makes no effort to hide her cut scars. Despite this, she refuses to tell anyone not in the know about how she got these scars. Her swimsuit consists of a black pair of boyshorts and a green bikini top. Personality Little siblings are some of the worst creatures on the planet and Alice is probably one of the worst. Rude and immature at her worst, thoughtful and brave at her best, and melancholic and aggressive at her pretty much everything in between, Alice is both In Euphoria Clad ’s biggest potty mouth, as well as its biggest crybaby. Her heart is in the right place though, and as soon as she learns to open up to her classmates, she becomes a smart and witty member of the ‘rag-tag bunch of misfits’, always on the front line when something new happens. Alice is often a bit gloomy, but she has mellowed considerably. Alice suffers from diabetes, which causes her to be very dependent of others. She has a fear of being alone and her biggest desire is to be loved, which is why she develops a crush on her own sister and later becomes Shou’s girlfriend. She also frequently wets the bed, which often deal crippling blows to her self-esteem. Alice is prone to excessive angst, whining and worrying. She desperately aches to be loved, but when she worries about Yui 's fighting club career, she starts believing that she only worries about other people because they need to be there for her. She considers herself to be very selfish and has the tendency to focus all of her affection on a single person. Whenever she has no such person available, she has trouble being close to anyone. In Act II, she has not gotten that much better. Nineteen-year old Alice aches for affection and love and cannot function without it. She is in constant need of something to help her not think about her trauma, which often takes the shape of either alcohol or physical affection. Alice seems to be strangely asexual and childish, apparently even cute sometimes, after the timeskip, though she tries to smile more when people are nice to her. She retains some of her courage and stubbornness by refusing to have her scars removed, stating that she wants to prove Anisa, who thought Alice would never be loved again with scars like these, wrong. Alice seems to have developed some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder, which seems to be progressively getting worse. Aside from a general feeling of depression, incertainty and livelessness, Alice suffers from occasional mood swings, highly irrational thought patterns and a very strong fear of loneliness. Whenever faced with what happened during Walpurgisnacht, Alice slips into a trance-like state of mind or becomes very violent, despite her frail physique. Being faced with any sort of danger, Alice can easily break down. This condition also causes her to very regulary lose and regain random memories. When questioned by Aka Sakurazuka, Alice is triggered to forget all about people she holds dear. At times, she seems like an entirely different person and claims that the trauma she experienced did not happen to her, but to someone else. Thse symptoms hint at a possible case of dissociative identity disorder (DID) . History 'Act I' 'Introduction' Alice was born on the 24th of September, 1996. At the beginning of Mitakihara Original, Alice lives together with her parents and her sister Esther. As their parents, especially their father, are almost never home, the Rinju sisters do everything together and couldn’t imagine their lives without the other. Alice considers her sister the only person she truly loves. When Alice gets expelled after regularly arriving late to school and getting a brutal revenge on Shou Nobunaga , a boy who has been bullying her ever since she returned, the sisters are paid a visit by Alice’s class representative: Yuzuki Tokai . Yuzuki tells them that Nobunaga has been hospitalized. During her expulsion, Alices’ curiosity concerning Esther’s secret grows considerably, until Esther decides to reveal her dark secret to her sister. As Esther is about to guide her sister into the witch’s hiding place, Alice is introduced to Kyubey , the mysterious creature that gave Esther her powers. Esther immediately warns her sister not to pay attention to the mysterious creature and the trio enters the witch’s dimension. However, right as Esther is about to transform into her Puella Magi form, a surprise attack pierces her chest and steals her life. 'Rinju Arc' Alice, torn apart by grief over the loss of her dear sister, manages to escape the dimension with some help from Kyubey ; however as soon as the little creature tries to talk her into signing a contract with him, with the resurrection of her sister as the obvious reward, Alice refuses his proposal immediately and takes her bloody revenge on the one she deems responsible for her sister’s death, unbeknownst of his immortality. Esther is later resurrected by Hiroko Mitsuhoshi . The next day, both sisters try to return home, but as soon as they get there, Esther is once again confronted with the man she hates the most: her father . A cold-hearted exchange between the two quickly culminates into a fight and after Esther violently breaks her father’s nose, she is kicked out of the house, followed by her sister. The two quickly find refuge at Emiri ’s, who tells them they can stay as long as they want as long as they help out at the store. That night, Esther confesses that her father raped her six months ago, causing her to make a contract with Kyubey, in the hope of never seeing him again. Strengthened by this confession, Alice tells her sister that her feelings for her are more than just sisterly love, but Esther manages to talk her back into common sense, ensuring her sister that she loves her, only not in that way. The next day, Alice returns to school, while Esther stays at home to learn the basics of flower care from Emiri. When she returns home, Alice points out that Esther has been behaving very strangely lately, yet Esther keeps urging her to call their mother. As their mother repeatedly doesn’t answer her phone, Esther sends her sister back home, where the latter finds out that their mother has been hospitalized and legal actions are being taken against their father for domestic abuse. The two sisters decide to go visit their mother in the hospital. Alice then joins her sister in visiting their aunt Mikoto . 'Witches' Awakening Arc' After returning home from the tragedy at Mikoto 's, Esther decides to leave her sister and friends behind for a reason she refuses to further explain. Alice and Yuzuki set out to look for her, but while asking around if anyone has seen Esther, Yuzuki is pestered by a strange giggling and text messages in runes being sent to her cell phone. Spreading flyers in the park, Yuzuki ends up in a Witch’s dimension, and is chased by the various dangers it spawns. Alice picks up weird noises from Yuzuki’s cell phone and hurries to the park, where she stumbles upon a tree, colored differently from all the others: the entrance to the Witch’s dimension. To Alice’s surprise, Kyubey shows up and tells Alice that the witch residing in the dimension is none other than the witch that murdered Esther. Alice doesn’t hesitate and hurries inside the dimension, where she tells Yuzuki what they’re up against. Once again, with a little bit of Kyubey’s help, the duo manages to escape. The following day, Alice tells Yuzuki everything she knows about Puella Magi and witches. The two infer that Hiroko must have been the one who made a wish and brought her best friend back. That evening, Alice tries to make Hiroko spill the beans and while Hiroko does show Alice her Soul Gem, she breaks out in tears as soon as Alice calls her out for making a wish without thinking it through, afraid Hiroko might die as well. Hiroko keeps aching for Esther and Alice asks her if she is in love with Esther, to which she responds with a tentative ‘yes’. Hiroko’s indecisiveness quickly gets on Alice’s nerves and she starts insulting Hiroko, telling her that Esther would never love an overemotional hag like her. This causes Hiroko to snap and threaten to kill Alice if she ever calls her out about Esther again. Alice compliments Hiroko for finally escaping her downward spiral and standing up for herself and the two make up. Hiroko then promises to confess to Esther next time she sees her. The next day, during lunch break, Alice realizes that she has forgotten her lunch money, but Nobunaga awkwardly allows borrowing some from him. When returning to class, she is greeted by none other than her sister. The two sisters happily reunite and after school, the two go back to Emiri ’s to pack up and return to their own home. On the way there, Esther tells her sister what she has been up to during her absence, however this is not revealed. However, as soon as Esther informs her that she will be staying at Emiri’s for a while longer to protect her, Alice breaks down and forces a kiss onto her sister, who once again quietly tells Alice that loving her like that is impossible and reassures Alice that the latter will get over her siscon crush in time. The two then head home, where their mother greets them and asks Esther to at least stay for dinner. The next day, Esther disappears once again, yet before she does, she pays a visit to Hiroko, who fails to keep her promise to Alice. Over the course of the following weeks, Alice and Shou get along better and eventually become a couple. Alice hears from the guidance counsellor that Esther got pregnant from being raped by her father and had an abortion. She also decides to attend an art school after graduating. After he asks her to keep no secrets from him, Alice reveals everything she knows about Puellae Magi to Shou. Later on, Alice starts reading Mikoto’s diary and reveals the contents to Shou as well. Alice inherits a guitar from Mikoto and decides to form a band with Shou on drums. They later recruit Yui Amaya and Natsuko Murakami . 'Anisa Arc' When Alice and Shou visit an arcade, Shou has to leave to pick Shizuko up. Alice falls asleep at the arcade due to hypoglycaemia, but wakes up in a strange house. She gets up and calls Yuzuki while investigating the house, however the connection goes lost, causing Yuzuki to go look for Alice in her Puella Form. Alice is tortured by a mysterious woman in black , who forcefully kisses her to knock her out. However, as soon as Yuzuki, under the guise of ‘Ikana’ arrives at the scene, Alice is back asleep. Yuzuki’s arrival wakes her up. She doesn’t seem to remember anything and is under the impression that a friendly old lady helped her. ‘Ikana’ helps Alice escape from the mysterious house. The goth, later revealed to be Anisa Nobunaga has disappeared. The next day, Anisa Nobunaga livestreams the rape to Alice with Shou’s phone, while taking on the shape of Esther . Anisa is also revealed to be a religious zealot, referring to herself as an Angel , Puellae Magi as (foolish) Messiahs and witches as Gods, also mentioning Adam and Eva and the Final Judgement. Anisa disappears, and Shou escapes from the hospital. Alice eventually finds him and helps him overcome his initial trauma. She, however, does not fully ask what happened, yet is fully convinced that who raped him was not her sister. Shou and Alice later have a falling out because Alice fails to read the mood. She leaves, and arrives home to finds out that her sister has returned. Her reunion with Esther quickly escalates into a discussion as well, and the next morning, Esther has left once again. Shou decides to join Shizuko and company on their trip to the mountains, while Alice decides not to tag along. Shou then attempts to have sex with Alice and while she initially complies, she backs off in the end. Shou then leaves without saying goodbye. While the others are at the mountains, Alice develops a closer friendship with Yui Amaya . She also discovers that a page is missing from Mikoto's diary. The band members eventually decide to travel to the mountains as well, where Alice witnesses the death of Shou at the hands of Anisa. Torn apart by grief, Alice falls into depression and stays home for a few days, until Yui tells her to get a hold of herself in a manner similar to how she got together with Shou. Anisa continues to mentally torment Alice, almost driving her to commit suicide when she reveals Alice will cause the end of the world if she ever becomes a witch. Alice also receives a phone call from Hiroko Mitsuhoshi , warning her about Walpurgisnacht’s arrival. Alice decides to spread the word to her friends, but her own insecurities keep dragging her down. Eventually, she musters up the courage to confront her father with the fact that he raped Esther and he reveals that Shizuko is her half-sister. Before Walpurgisnacht hits, Alice has developed some strong bonds with other characters, but feels exteremely lonely nonetheless. The night before Walpurgisnacht, Anisa puts her plan to utterly break Alice into motion, hoping this will cause the latter to make a contract. She kills Esther and confronts Alice with her sister's death. Anisa then forces Alice to rape the corpse of her sister , stating that she can easily kill Alice, but it pleasures her to see Alice suffer because of her intense hatred for her. After this traumatizing experience, Alice is taken to the cliff looking out over Mitakihara and brutally tortured by Anisa. Anisa mutilates her breasts and genitals, hoping this will take the thing Alice desires the most, love and affection, away from her forever. Maestro Velare manages to locate Alice and informs Larry Stevens of her location, while Sabby warns Yui that Alice is in a lot of pain. Yui, Larry, Emiri, Akio, Shizuko, Rino and Yuzuki then head out to go save Alice. After Akio's car gets stuck in the mud, the friends decide to split up. Yui heads to go save Alice and finds her as Anisa has already slashed open and scarred most of Alice's body. Alice passes out when Yui and Anisa engage in battle, though Yui is soon joined by Shizuko and Yuzuki, who distract Anisa, giving Yui the chance to ask Alice if she's alright and tend to her wounds. Yui is shocked by what Anisa has done to her friend and vows revenge. The three than engage in battle with the Angel once more, however they are saved by Toi Kanashimi , who returns from the Afterlife with the power and permission to confiscate Anisa's powers. Now mortal, Anisa shrinks back in fear but before any of the three combatants can finish her off, Alice wakes up and attacks Anisa with brutal, demon-like force. Upon seeing Anisa's fear for her "demonic" appearance, Alice returns to her senses and decides not to kill Anisa. She then passes out again and after Anisa is finished off by Yui, Alice is taken to the hospital by Yuzuki. In between acts Alice is released from the hospital a few weeks after Walpurgisnacht. She cuts her hair and after graduating, she enrolls in the Faculty of Arts and Music at Mitakihara University , attending Musicology and Composing lectures as well as singing and Guitar classes. She moves into Itokai Dorm in room 315, together with Yui Amaya. Meanwhile, Naked Angels keeps diligently rehearsing and manages to amass some local fame. They play one of their first gigs at a local cafe, but have to suffer scathing criticism from a waiter who works there. Marian Rinju and Rikuto Tokai get married one year before the start of Act II, making Alice and Yuzuki half-sisters. Act II At the beginning of Act II, Alice, now nineteen years old, and Naked Angels play a concert. After the concert, Alice leaves the venue when she sees Yui and Larry making out, but returns after greeting all of her friends, to see the next band performing. The next day, Alice has a hard time accepting that Yui is inviting Larry over for breakfast, especially when he brings over Zero as well. After one snide remark too much, Larry takes Alice apart and the two sort out their differences, with Alice admitting that she's not jealous and Larry telling Alice that she needs Yui more than he does. The crew then find out that Emiri and Yuzuki are moving in next doors and after Yui leaves, Alice decides to help them out. Emiri then invites Alice to sleep over, because she knows Alice cannot be alone. During the moving, she has a brief encounter with Azuki Suminori. The same night, Alice has a nightmare about a mysterious, little blond-haired, blue-eyed girl re-opening her scar wounds. The next day, Alice reunites with Yui. She runs into the girl using the pseudonym Aka Sakurazuka. Sakurazuka asks her about the plants she sees through the window and Alice tells her they belong to Emiri Kanashimi. That night, Alice has a nightmare about Sabby. She spends her final day of vacation visiting the fighting gym Yui works at and the two decide to attend Emiri's housewarming party. After the party, Alice is taken on a 'trip' to Lake Lacrima by Shiori Nakae, alongside Yui, Larry, Natsuko and Kiyoshi Takamura. To Yui's surprise, Alice is the first to join in on Shiori's skinny dipping session, as she has no gripes about being naked as long as no one sees her scars. Despite an embarrassing incident, Alice ends up having fun with Shiori and Yui, enjoying herself for the first time in a while. This feeling of happiness gets even better after Alice experiences the light orbs above the lake, which she claims to have made her 'sense her sister's presence'. Despite initially being very nervous, Alice does end up enjoying her first days of university. She enrolls in the Gym and spends most of her time with Yui. However, Alice is confronted with the mysterious girl know only as Aka Sakurazuka twice. Sakurazuka first abducts a sleeping Alice and attempts to take her life when she refuses to talk about her sister Yuzuki (due to her triggered memeory loss). However, as soon as she sees Alice's scars, she backs off, causing Alice to respond very violently, similarly to her behaviour towards the depowered Anisa Nobunaga. Later the same week, Alice runs into Aka yet again. Aka quickly manages to trigger another mental breakdown and, more annoyed than anything, takes her back to Alice's apartment. There, she uses her magical powers to relieve Alice of her suffering. After getting here memories back in place, Alice ends up confessing many secrets about the Rinju blood and Yuzuki to Aka, yet fails to find out why Aka wants to kill Yuzuki. Before Aka leaves, Alice begs her to use her powers on her once again, stating that she is the only link to Yuzuki Aka has. Aka complies and heals Alice once again. Strengthened by this, Alice seems oddly cheerful the following evening, yet it is ot sure whether she retains her memories of the events. 'Conductors Arc' Her cheery 'honeymoon period' quickly comes to an end when the effects of Sakurazaka's magic start to wear off and Yui is contacted once again by Maestro Velare . Realizing that no one really is safe, even with Anisa gone, and out of fear of a new crisis, Alice decides to take her fate in her own hands. When Yui goes off to confront the Maestro, Alice starts looking for the missing page of Mikoto's diary on Esther's belongings, hoping for some closure on her sister's sudden disappearance. Following a series of clues based around music lyrics, which Esther set up as a security measure to make sure only Alice would be able to decipher them, Alice and Yuzuki discover the fianl page, which indicates that a horrible truth about the Rinju family is to be found in the National Archives, located in Tokyo. Curious as to what this information, that caused Esther to depart on some sort of journey and Mikoto to stray away from noting down everything she knows in her diary, the two decide to head off to Tokyo in the near future. Alice has been seeing a therapist for a while now, but when her first appointment as a college student draws near, she expresses her distaste in going. Yui agrees to drive her there, but Alice returns sooner than expected and refuses to tell Yui why the appointment did not last very long. Later that day, Alice recieves a distressed phone call from her mother, revealing that Alice assaulted her therapist for unknown reasons. While he promised not to press any charges, both Marian and Yui eventually find out and berate Alice for her behaviour. The next weekend, Alice, together with Yuzuki and Natsuko, who wishes to visit her sister, head to Tokyo to visit the National Archives. There, Alice discovers an extended genealogy of her family, and finds out she still has a living cousin, as well as that her family is the offspring of a probable case of incest. Most Rinju family members are also dead. Dissappointed with this underwhelming revelation, Alice finds out most of the research into her family has been done by a private detective by the name of Ryonosuke Damon. She decides to visit Damon the next day, together with Yuzuki. When Alice and Yuzuki visit the Damon household, they find out Ryonosuke has dissappeared and that Esther lived there for a while to take care of the detective's grandson, Hikaru. Alice is furious, thinking that her sister abandoned her in favour of Hikaru, before her untimely death. When exploring the house, Alice discovers a room, the walls of which have been soiled by blood. One wall featured the words "THE CATALYST IS COMING", written in Esther's blood and her handwriting. Alice's worry was quickly interrupted, however, when the Yakuza attacked the apartment and the three were forced to flee. After being saved by Ikana, Alice swears to contact Hikaru again. Back from Tokyo, Alice resumes her daily life, trying to co-operate with her therapist and cope with the bullying she has to suffer from some of the other students in her class. At one particular instance, she is "saved" from verbal assault by the enigmatic Eiji Tsurugi, who introduces himself as a fellow music lover and a fan of her band. Later that week, Alice visits her mother for dinner, alongside Yui. Having found out that Alice's great uncle, Naota Yasuda, is the Chairman of The Conductors, Yui tries to question Marian for some information on him. Dissappointed with the outcome of her escapade, Alice decides to join up with her friend in confronting the Chairman, yet as soon as they arrive, the two friends get separated. Yasuda orders Alice to get tied up so she cannot interrupt while he fools Yui into believing her friend is dead. Alice manages to escape and reunite with Yui, who manages to save both from the Chairman's poison gas. Neither any wiser, the two return home. Over the course of the following weeks, Alice tries to forget about the earlier events by intensely rehearsing with Naked Angels. At Alice's initiative, the band manages to score a nomination for the Yozakeira festival, a big music festival held in the larger Mitakihara area, which offers a single spot on the main stage in order to promote local bands and give them the oppurtunity to play in front of an enormous audience alongside internationally famous artists. When Larry goes back to the United States, the band is forced to throw a sudden audition for a new drummer. Eiji initially auditions, yet Alice finds his drumming style to be too stilted and lacking in passion. Passion is exactly what she gets, though, as Rika Hanagami, a new tenant of Itokai dorms and Naked Angels' biggest fan bursts into their apartment and shows off her energetic drumming skills. She immediately gets the position as the Angels' new drummer, yet Alice intially has some problems dealing with her eccentric and cheerful disposition. When Alice has another dream about the blonde-haired girl, she decides to take matters in her own hands. Joined by her new drummer, she visits some local dance schools to ask around, as she saw the girl in her dreams to be dancing, yet her search renders no results. Meanwhile, however, her relationship with her roommate, Yui, gets more and more strained. Yui's increasing secrecy surrounding her involvement with the Conductors, her experimenting with Cecilia's powers and her frequent nightly escapades. The day before the Yozakeira audition, Alices stresses out, starting to yell at Yui and ramble about Anisa Nobunaga, only to find her mirror's image to have become that of the girl in her dreams. When the band travels to the Wave FM headquarters for their Yozakeira audition, a snide remark from Shiori Nakae pushes the both of them over the edge, Alice refusing to acknowledge Yui's affections for the Sugartits guitarist and calling her out on her enigmatic behaviour and Yui being fed up with Alice's constant criticism and asociality. With some help from Rika and Yuzuki, the two manage to reconcile and Naked Angels give the performance of a lifetime. 'Rebellion Arc' Returning home from eliminating the Maestro, Yui finds a blonde girl in Alice's place. When she tries to talk to her, the girl streams and hurls herself out of the window. Yui hurries downstairs, only to find that the girl has transformed back into Alice, who, despite falling from three stories high, has no real injuries. Baffled by mysteriously surviving such a fall and with no memories of how it happened, Alice takes some time to recover from the shock. Still shocked by seeing the girl in her dreams, whom she now claims to be Anisa, show up in the mirror, Alice grows increasingly worried. Thinking something is making her turn into the woman who tormented her four years ago, Alice contacts "Aka", asking her to be healed once again. Aiko complies, to Alice's surprise. Being cured by Aiko's wings motivates Alice to further delve into the history of her family and the part the blonde girl from her dreams has to play in it. Still unawares of Yui's recent contracting, or having turned into the girl when she fell out of the window, Alice musters up the courage to take matters in her own hands. She starts off by finding out Hikaru Kayano, the son of her grand uncle Naota, has been arrested, identifying him as the mob boss chasing after Yuzuki and her back in Tokyo. As a means of apologizing to Yui for being dismissive of Shiori, she also tries to set the both of them up on a date. Relationships Shou Nobunaga Shou initially bullied Alice, causing her to respond with equal agression. Once he returned to school after Alice broke his arm, he tries to get closer to her, having fallen for her. While Alice is initially scared of him, she opens up to him and starts falling for him as well. The two then enter a reationship. Despite their frequent disagreements and Shou's libido mostly going unrequieted, the two truly loved each other as both friends and lovers. Their relationship came to an abrupt end when Shou died in the mountains. 'Esther Rinju' The Rinju sisters have a stronger bond than sisters usually have, as Esther is often Alice's shoulder to cry on. Because their parents are hardly ever there, the sisters do everything together. After a casual conversation about romance, Esther halfway jokingly stated that she'd be okay with marrying Alice, causing the latter to develop a longing for a romantic relationship with her older sister. This caused Alice to confess twice, stating the fact that she does not care about the incest taboo. Esther does not reciprocate thses feelings, however, but respects them. When Esther disappears after the Mikoto incident, Alice tries to forget about her but fails to do so, especially when her 'replacement' for her sister, Shou, passes away. Esther is later killed by Anisa Nobunaga, who forces Alice to have sex with the body. Alice feels nothing but disgust for her "desires" being granted by Anisa. In Act II, Alice finds a series of clues from Esther, written specifically for Alice to help her find the truth about her family. However, Alice's happiness about her sister caring for her, even in death, soon diminishes when it is revealed that Esther spend her 'dissappearance' in Tokyo, taking care of Hikaru Damon after she found out he was living all by himself. When Alice finds out about this, she is filled with rage and jealousy, thinking Esther betrayed and abandoned her in favour of Hikaru. However, when Rika Hanagami accidentally quotes a phrase she will always remember Esther by, Alice is once again filled with love for her sister, and grief over her loss. 'Yui Amaya' As soon as Yui joins Naked Angels, she develops a close friendship with Alice. Alice and Yui are very often on the same line and they think alike, though Alice is not sure how she feels about Yui. She is scared their relationship will start to go wrong if she makes Yui into her next "shoulder to cry on", a position previously held by Esther and Shou. She seems to be a bit jealous of Yui and Larry 's relationship. After Yui's fight with her grandfather, she kisses Yui on the cheek and tells her she should spend the night with Larry. In Act II, Yui and Alice start sharing a dorm room, which they decoarte themselves. Alice becomes extremely close to and dependent of Yui. Despite the intimacy between the two, Alice claims that her love for Yui is merely platonic; she considers Yui to be her 'sister'. When Yui is once again dragged into the Conductor's business, Alice is worried and often gets mad at Yui for looking up danger while she could be leading a peaceful life. The longer they live together, the more conflicts Yui and Alice start getting, ranging from trivial things to severe issues. Yui remains secretive to Alice, even when Alice tells her to tell her everything, in order to protect her. When Yui starts hanging out with Shiori Nakae more, Alice gets very protective of her, often dismissing Shiori based on her blunt language and chaotic lifestyle. Nevertheless, she tries to make up for this by setting Yui and Shiori up on a date. After a great argument concerning Shiori before the Yozakeira audition, the two friends make peace and seem to be back to being very close. 'Anisa Nobunaga' Alice is terrified of Anisa, which the latter uses to her advantage. Anisa claims that her plans revolve entirely around Alice and refers to her as "Lucifer ". To Anisa, Alice is the catalyst of the apocalypse, and she will do everything in her power to metally and physically break Alice so she will be forced to make a contract with Kyubey if she ever hopes to live normally again. Anisa believes Alice to care only about sexuality and appeals to Alice's feelings of loneliness. In the end, however, Alice tells Anisa that she does not hate the world and that Anisa is the only one truly causing her pain. Alice attacks Anisa as soon as the latter loses her powers, but refuses to kill her, stating that she "isn't like Anisa". In Act II, Alice has recurring dreams about a blonde girl resembling a younger Anisa. Because of her increasing psychotic tendencies, Alice believes herself to be turning into Anisa. 'Other Characters' Alice usually just tolerates other people, but she does get along with her fellow band members Natsuko and Rika. She tries to get along with her half-sister Shizuko and her girlfriend Kiki as well, yet this sometimes proves difficult. She is quite close to Yuzuki, especially after their respective parents marry in between acts. In Act II, Alice refers to Yuzuki as "Sis". The two become significantly closer when they travel to Tokyo, trying to uncover the truth behind Esther's dissappearance and the Rinju family. She seems to dislike both Larry and Shiori because of their lighthearted demeanor, jokes and relationship with Yui. She seems to have a troublesome relationship with Hiroko because of Hiroko's similar gloomy disposition, questionable mental condition and her affection for Esther, but after discussing Walpurgisnacht's arrival, the two seem to be on better terms. Alice has an odd relationship with the girl she knows as Aka Sakurazuka. She believes her to be dangerous, yet oddly interesting. She seems to be trying to get to know "Aka" better (in her own anti-social way) in order to prevent things from getting out of hand. Alice seems to be developing an addiction to Aka's magical wings, which can take her suffering and pain away from her, even seeming to be going so far as to essentially promising to betray her sister Yuzuki in exchange for being healed by the wings. Alice initially loves both her parents because she considers this to be 'normal'. However, as soon as it is revealed that Tomokazu raped Esther , she develops an intense hatred for him. When Esther disappears, Marian comes home more often, and the two seem to get along, despite some conflicts. Nevertheless, Alice is put off by Marian's blooming relationship with Rikuto Tokai, the father of her friend Yuzuki . In Act II, Alice makes regular phone calls to her mother, which seems to be a weekly ritual of theirs. Their relationship is still a bit awkward, yet they both seem to care a lot about each other. Alice remains suspicious of her mother though, and she shows to be quite angry when she finds out Marian has been discussing her with Yui behind her back. Abilities Being a Rinju, Alice has the potential to become a great magical girl, however she keeps heeding Esther's words and absolutely refuses to become one, despite Kyuubey and Anisa's efforts. If Alice ever becomes a witch, she will most likely destroy the planet, the thought of which almost drove her to suicide once. She is very aware of the Puella Magi situation, and will always urge other characters not to get involved. This changes, however, once Alice learns of Walpurgisnacht's arrival. Alice possesses considerable physical strength, though it often damages her more than it damages her opponents. She has some clumsy fighting skills due to her tendency to resort to physical violence in conflicts. However, her diabetes, bad physical condition and frail body build make her nigh useless in confrontations. Nevertheless, she was able to beat down a depowered Anisa, strengthened solely by her own anger. This apparently, gave her a "demonic" appearance. Musical Alice is the lead vocalist and guitarist of Naked Angels. She owns a Fender Telecaster guitar, inherited from her aunt, and is some sort of natural talent at playing the guitar. She still uses it when performing with Naked Angels in Act II, alongside a plethora of effect pedals and electronics. Alice also makes use of samplers to play and loop multiple guitar parts simultaneously. Her voice often sounds husky and hoarse, and her vocal range is soprano. She is able to sustain high notes for a long time, though her lack of classical training makes her voice a little rough around the edges. Even though Alice's studies teach her to read and write sheet music, she isn't very good at it, and writes all of her songs and solos based on sheer memorization. She is also ather infamous amongst both her friends and the local music scene for her dark lyrics and eccentric stage antics, as shown during the opening scene of Act II. Alice has the tendency to quote lyrics in her everyday speech. Both her profile quotes are lyrics as well. Her Act I quote, "You are all that I have" is from the eponymous song by Snow Patrol, while her Act II quote, "Immerse your soul in love" is from "Street Spirit (Fade Out)" by Radiohead. Her catchphrase is "I'm not here, this isn't happening", from "How To Disappear Completely" by the same band. If it wasn't clear already, Alice is quite the Radiohead fan, even going so far as making Larry wonder if she even knows that there are other bands. Trivia * Alice never wears socks. * Alice is one of the main characters of the fanfiction Oh Mister Nobunaga, alongside Shou. * "ALICE FEMI RINJU" is an anagram of EJMI NAI LUCIFER, which is ancient Greek for "I am Lucifer". Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters